


we've come so far, now here we are

by mushishis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, my laptop got FUCKED UP so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushishis/pseuds/mushishis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You called my name and I've never loved it so much before I heard it on your lips.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've come so far, now here we are

**Author's Note:**

> i have like three other things i should be writing right now instead lmao ENJOY

“Tsukki! Tsukki, over here!”

Kuroo calls for Tsukishima the second he gets off the train, giving him no time to take off his headphones or gather his bearings. He looks up. It doesn’t take much to find Kuroo, tall and towering, jumping like a child in the crowd. Tsukishima purses his lips slightly, fighting the blood rushing towards his cheeks as others turned to stare at Kuroo. The closer he gets, though, he can’t help but smile. It’s a wobbly one, but it’s there. It’s still a little unnerving how genuinely ecstatic he looks every time he picks Tsukishima up at the train station, no matter how often he’s seen it. It makes him feel like crying, but he blames it on the rough week he’s had. Kuroo’s excited gaze softens a bit when he meets him – he sees how Tsukishima carries himself, how he looks like glass ready to break.

Tsukishima drops his bag next to his feet and pulls Kuroo’s face towards his own for a long kiss. Not too passionate, not too desperate, but there’s an urgency to his firmness. Kuroo gently places his hands on Tsukishima’s forearms, concerned. It must’ve been an awful week if he didn’t bother with a hug or hello first.

Kuroo pulls away and places his forehead on Tsukishima’s, waits. He feels Tsukishima drop his shoulders slightly, hears him sigh, the force of a freight train leaving with it.

“Bad week?”

Silence, then a small “yeah” whispered back so quietly he’s not sure he was supposed to hear it.

Kuroo opens his eyes and lets go of Tsukishima. He reaches down to grab his bag, then offers a smile and his hand. Tsukishima returns the gesture with a tired, but real, smile. Kuroo’s grin broadens at that. “Let’s go home.”

-

They talk every day. Kuroo still manages to talk for hours on end whenever Tsukishima comes to visit anyways. Tsukishima can’t say he minds; Kuroo’s voice sounds so pure and soft without the discordant graininess of the phone. Kuroo talks about the improvement of his team and reaches for Tsukishima’s hand as he drives them back to his home. He tells a story about his older brother as he kisses Tsukishima’s fingertips, brushes his thumb along his thin wrist. Tsukishima feels as if the stress from this week was flowing out from his feet, falling through the floor, leaving itself on a highway in Tokyo.

“Ma’s excited to see you, Kei,” Kuroo says. Tsukishima’s noticed that he likes to switch between calling him Tsukki and Kei. Kuroo says it depends on how affectionate he’s feeling. Tsukishima says Kuroo’s always affectionate and he does it to try to catch him off guard.

“She does like me more than she likes you,” Tsukishima agrees. Kuroo gives a fake pout at that, murmuring a quiet “so mean” under his breath.

It starts to rain and Kuroo’s car begins to whine in response. Tsukishima fights back a smirk, but Kuroo sees it anyways. “I know, I know, my car is a disaster waiting to happen. Maybe it’s older than us. Whatever. But it works and you know it.”

He knows that argument holds no weight, but he has to show some confidence in his wheezing old ride. He’s convinced if he doesn’t believe in it, it’ll die right then and there. “Besides, if it dies, it’s only a two mile walk in the rain. That’s romantic, right?”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and turns up the radio, hoping to drown out the sputtering engine. Some color rises to his cheeks when he recognizes the song playing and he’s quick to change it. Kuroo changes it back and gives a sly grin. “What’s wrong with this song, hm?”

“Nothing,” Tsukishima stammers and stares out the window. Tsukishima and Kuroo both know this was the song they were listening to when he was asked out by Kuroo. “Why is this still on the radio, anyways?”

“Solely to embarrass you, I’m sure,” Kuroo replies without hesitation.

-

Tsukishima can barely get “pardon the intrusion” out of his mouth before Kuroo’s mother hugs the breath out of his lungs. She goes with her routine – “have you been eating enough, are you hungry, how are your fingers doing with volleyball” – before Kuroo can sneak Tsukishima off into his room. “Kei’s tired, Ma,” he yells over his shoulder as he pushes Tsukishima into his small bedroom.

Tsukishima places his bag next to Kuroo’s bed and sits on it, leaning against the wall. Kuroo places his hands on his hips and Tsukishima’s a bit startled as to how much he resembles his mother. “Seriously, though. Have you been eating enough?”

Tsukishima crosses his arms. Was he being nagged? “Yes, I’m eating. A lot. Nishinoya-san and Daichi-san are making sure of that.”

“Did you eat on the train? Are you hungry?”

“I’m fine. I ate, I promise.”

“Okay, but… Your fingers? They took some hard spikes at the last game. The doctor said not to push it-“

Tsukishima sighs and looks up at Kuroo. “I’m fine, Mom.” He huffs a smile at Kuroo’s momentary shock.

“I am not a mom! And if I was… I’d be a hot one,” Kuroo trails off. Tsukishima chooses to ignore his last comment and pulls Kuroo onto the bed with him. It takes no time at all for the two of them to get back into their groove. While Kuroo leans against his nest of pillows, Tsukishima opts to use Kuroo’s chest as his pillow. Kuroo starts where he left off in the car with his stories and corny jokes. He cherishes the small hums Tsukishima gives each time he peppers in a small story that “made me think of you, Tsukki”.

Moments like these make it worth it, Tsukishima thinks. When he can hear Kuroo’s voice, when he can feel his chest rumble with each word. When he can feel Kuroo’s breath muss his hair and hear his heartbeat, steady and strong, in his ear, he suddenly doesn’t care about anything else. And that says something for Tsukishima – he’s can’t help but think about thirty different things every waking moment of his life.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo murmurs after a few minutes of silence. Tsukishima rolls up his head to look at Kuroo, eyes half-lidded. Kuroo takes off Tsukishima’s glasses and takes the opportunity to kiss his forehead. “I don’t want you to fall asleep with these on.”

Tsukishima allows a soft smile. “You really are a mom.” He starts to laugh, amused with his own joke. Kuroo opens his mouth to make a retort, but chooses to laugh with Tsukishima instead. Their laughter is breathy and gentle, quiet enough to still hear the rain pelt Kuroo’s window this late in the night.

Kuroo plays with Tsukishima’s hair absentmindedly. His smile slowly fades, but the adoration on his face never leaves. Comfortable stillness replaces their tired giggles.

“I love you, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo’s fingers freeze on Tsukishima’s scalp. He feels as if he’s burning. His ears, his neck, his cheeks, everything. It’s rare enough for Tsukishima to call him by his first name, let alone his full first name. His chest feels tight as he replies.

“I love you too, Kei.”

-

Tsukishima walks into Kuroo’s room with a wet head of hair and narrowed eyes. He squints as he walks around and tries to locate his glasses. He lazily rubs at his hair with a towel before placing his glasses back on his face. Kuroo lounges on his bed, lying on his back. He’s listening to Tsukishima’s music. With Tsukishima’s headphones. He sits next to Kuroo, used to this by now. He rolls over to his stomach and props his head up on his hands. He pulls off the headphones and stares at Tsukishima seriously.

“Oi, Tsukki.”

“Mmm?” Tsukishima hums, pulling his legs up to his knees. He leans his chin on them and regards Kuroo, a little nervous.

“Those songs on the radio are okay.”

Tsukishima furrows his brow, befuddled. “What?”

Kuroo beams. “But my taste in music is your face.”

Tsukishima leans away, pushing up his glasses. “That doesn’t even make sense,” he says, despite his ears going red.

Kuroo laughs wholeheartedly. “It was in one of your songs,” he explains. “You blushing is, like, one of my favorite songs,” he continues, chuckling at how Tsukishima’s color worsens at that.

“STOP,” Tsukishima nearly yells, shoving weakly at Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo sits cross-legged, leaving Tsukishima to push against the wall and face him.

“I mean it! The way you hum when you make lunch and when you sigh when you come across a hard math question, it’s all like music. And… The way you can hear the difference between your teasing laugh or your genuine laugh. Or your, “I’m angry, but polite” laugh. You used to use that one on me and Bokuto. It’s all like different instruments and verses.”

“Shut up, shut up,” Tsukishima shouts in an attempt to stop Kuroo as he frantically leans to go on all fours to kiss him once, twice, three times. He holds onto Kuroo’s shoulder and keeps his eyes squeezed shut. “Stop talking, Tetsu,” he begs, kissing him again. This time, he holds onto him tighter, kisses him longer. He can feel Kuroo shift and Tsukishima manages to find himself in Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo returns the favor, a bit more roughly than Tsukishima was anticipating. His breath hitches as Kuroo trails his fingers along Tsukishima’s back, pulling his shirt up with it. Goosebumps run up and down Tsukishima’s skin and he shivers. Kuroo bows his head to work on kissing Tsukishima’s neck before looking up at him. From that position, his eyes look greedy, desperate, and Tsukishima sighs into Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo’s fingers make their way to his hair, still wet from the shower. Tsukishima gently tips his chin, leaning down so he can get a better angle. He hears Kuroo’s amused huff and smiles against his lips. After a few minutes, Tsukishima eventually pulls away and rests his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, the both of them left breathless.

“Your kisses are like a chorus,” Kuroo mumbles after a minute. Tsukishima pushes himself off and throws his hands in the air.

“Oh, my God, I give up.”

“Choruses repeat, y’know,” Kuroo says. He cackles when Tsukishima tosses a pillow at him.

-

“Do you have everything, Tsukishima-kun?”

“Ah, yes, ma’am. I think so.”

Kuroo’s mother pulls him into another tight hug, forcing him to bend over painfully low. “Come back soon,” she demands. “Tetsurou gets too mopey when you’re gone,” she whispers, and Tsukishima gives a polite laugh.

“What’d she say? Ma, don’t say anything embarrassing; I’m begging you,” Kuroo groans from the doorway.

“Me? Never,” she says, winking at Tsukishima. He bows and walks out the door with Kuroo. He takes the bag in one hand and Tsukishima’s own hand in the other.

The drive back to the station always seems to take all the stress Tsukishima had thought he’d abandoned and places it back on his shoulders. His grip on Kuroo’s hand tightens ever so slightly and Kuroo offers a squeeze. “I’m always one phone call away.”

“Right.”

“And your teammates care about you. Don’t be afraid to ask for help.”

“Yes, mo-“

“-Tsukishima Kei, I swear to God.”

Tsukishima chuckles at that, but his stomach drops to his feet when he sees the station come into view. They both fall silent as Kuroo parks the car. It’s foggy out today, and it’s choking the two of them. They walk hand in hand to the platform, chests tight.

“Break is coming soon.”

“You’re right. What about it?”

Tsukishima huffs, looks at the sky. “So, maybe I can visit for a week instead of a weekend next time.”

Kuroo kisses Tsukishima’s cheek. “I’d love that.”

Whatever it was Tsukishima planned on saying next, it’s drowned out by the high whistle of the train approaching. They give each other a hug, both waiting on the other one to let go. People start knocking into them and Tsukishima finally draws back. Kuroo pulls on his wrist before he can turn to leave.

“Choruses repeat, Kei.” Kuroo looks at him with a teasing, faux intensity.

Tsukishima scoffs and leans faintly to meet Kuroo’s lips softly. Kuroo laughs and sticks his tongue out afterwards, then goes to push him towards the train.

“I love you, Kei!” Kuroo yells, waving over the crowd. The doors of the train begin to shut and Tsukishima desperately watches him for as long as possible.

“I love you too, Tetsu."

**Author's Note:**

> hooo boy hope y'all enjoyed this!! it's the result of texting ao3 user celestia and having your wifi hate you for at least two hours (she also came up with the summary quote)  
> the title is from [da vinci](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtJAsvzKKnQ) by weezer  
> the song from the fic is [tear in my heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nky4me4NP70) by twenty one pilots (highly recommend)


End file.
